


Megatron and  The Human

by Adelphe24



Category: AU - Fandom, The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelphe24/pseuds/Adelphe24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First work on Ao3-I suck at summaries I always feel like I'll give too much away.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the begining. The world knows about the Autobot/Decepticon war going on around them- not bay movie but I kinda tend to mix a whole bunch of stuff together to make my own little AU.

He narrowed his optics at her.  
She narrowed her organic optics, hand hovering over the self destruct button.  
[Z]  
The day had started out normal enough on her way to college, mimicking animal noises, attempting to beat box, or singing with the radio during the long drive. And then a giant robot came around the corner of the building. She drove away just like everyone else. But without realizing it she'd noticed that the three robot's she was aware of, were converging on a laboratory that was just outside town.  
Using common sense she figured that whatever they were after, couldn't be allowed to fall into their hands. They were obviously the bad guys, as proven by how gleefully they kicked and stepped on people, and the Decepticon(?) symbols proudly adorning their bodies.  
And so, without using common sense she drove toward the previously mentioned laboratory.  
entering the building was a bit of a challenge. The hundreds of tourists, scientists, employees and businessmen and women came out in droves.  
Finally she made it inside. And from there followed the sound of a wall being demolished, found the correct label and corresponding red button, and then got the robot's attention.  
[M]  
Smashing through the wall was sparkling play. He looked around the room and spotting the vital component to his cannon began toward it.  
"Hey!" he turned at the sound of the voice.  
"Move one centimeter and I’ll blow us to kingdom come." an organic femme threatened.  
He growled, about to take a step toward her, but she leaned forward, now resting her palm on the red button.  
[Z]  
The Decepticon growled, looking as though it were about to take a step, so she leaned forward ready to apply pressure to the bright button.  
And that is where it began.


	2. Chapter 2

[M]  
He studied her. She obviously didn't work here. Her casual cloth armor was not at all similar to those who had run from him.  
And yet here she was.  
He almost admired her for that.  
Her stare was unyielding. She did not even shake in fear.  
[Z]  
'What was I thinking?' she yelled at herself internally.  
She surprised herself with just how calm she sounded and felt.  
As if this wasn't really happening, but she knew all too well how real this was.  
The robot chuckled, making her eye twitch involuntarily in fear.  
[M]  
He wondered if the human had thought of what to do after stopping him.  
He chuckled. and he caught the barest of twitches about her organic optics.  
So, she was wise enough to be afraid, and yet she did not show it.  
[Z]  
"What is your plan now?" the Decepticon asked sarcastically.  
"Are you implying that I should just activate detonation?"  
She gave herself a mental high five for making the robot freeze in fear of her actions.  
[M]  
He was quite startled by her replying question.  
But he would take preventative measures.

::Soundwave, send Ravage to deal with a human::  
::Ravage: en-route:: was Soundwave's reply.  
He monitored Ravage's progress until he was right behind the human.  
[Z]  
The big guy seemed to have zoned out for a few minutes, and when he came back to reality he wore a knowing grin.  
Instantly she glanced at her surroundings, keeping an eye out for whatever made him grin.  
Suddenly she felt a prickling sensation on the back of her neck, and just barely dodged the attack of a metallic panther.  
It snarled, throwing in a hiss for added malice.  
Her reaction startled everyone.  
She had taught herself how to use body language and sound to get a specific reaction. And she'd learned from her pets. She learned which posture, which snarl, growl, howl, meow, meant a certain thing, and studied the reactions she got from using the same posture or sound to communicate. She was still working on human body language.  
She snarled just as maliciously as the metal panther had.  
[M]  
The organic's hand no longer on the red button, Megatron left her to Ravage while he retrieved the vital component for his arm cannon.  
[Z]  
The metal cat tackled her, aiming for her throat. She pushed against it, causing her to slide on the dusty cement. Thinking fast she yanked on some wires in it's belly.  
It jumped away with a pain filled yowl.  
She got up, and picked up a pipe that had come from the destroyed wall.  
Then she swung hard.  
A resounding clang echoed about the room, stunning the big cat.  
Taking advantage of the opportunity, she began to rip out wiring and tubing.  
Until it's jaws enclosed around her left forearm, threatening to break her bone.  
Instinctively she instantly grabbed a thick tube in it's throat, the pressure stopped.  
"Let go," she snarled menacingly, "and I will let go." she loosened her grip to correspond with her words.  
The metal animal seemed to think over her words before loosening its grip as well.  
Eventually both were free of each other.  
Another unnerving chuckle resounded throughout the room as a shadow came over the platform.  
Sometime during the fight her back had ended up facing the open side of the platform.  
[M]  
He'd quickly installed the component, when he heard the unexpected yowl of pain from Ravage.  
He watched as the human managed to hold it's own against the skilled espionage agent.  
By her clumsy movements, he could see she had no prior training, she was surviving entirely on quick thinking.  
When Ravage was prepared to rip her arm off, she immediately grabbed at the main energon line in his throat.  
Usually, when Ravage fought, he was fighting mechs bigger than himself, and the exposed tubing wouldn't be a problem. But fighting a human, the unprotected tubing became a vulnerability. He would have to inform Soundwave.  
He chuckled when they were free of each other, his shadow looming as he approached the platform.  
The human scooted back, and managed to stand against the control panel.  
It seemed the longer he knew this human, the more intrigued he became.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how I'm doing guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!

Chapter 3  
[Z]  
She scooted back, using the control panel to stand, never once turning her back to the larger robot.  
Once standing she felt a bit woozy, and she prayed she didn't pass out from blood loss as soon as she saw the puddle of blood, and how the amount had soaked her shirt and jeans. Holding her left forearm to her chest, applying pressure to stem the flow, before attempting to walk.  
[M]  
The human femme seemed to wobble a bit in her attempt at walking.  
Perhaps it had lost too much human energon.  
Good, she'd be easier to catch.  
He reached out a hand, pausing as she stumbled away only to fall.  
Then he pinched the fabric on her back and lifted.  
She flailed futility, and weakly.  
He dropped her in his other hand, as he made the calculation that would allow him to transform without squishing his new specimen.  
[Z]  
Her vision blurred, but she knew it was his hand reaching for her, she did her best to get away.  
But she stumbled and fell.  
She panicked when she felt her shirt go taut, and her body got further from the floor.  
She tried to fight, but she was too weak.  
Then he dropped her in his other hand.  
She made to jump off his palm in a last ditch effort to escape.  
That was easily foiled when he caught her and wrapped his fingers around her body, trapping her arms against her chest.  
She let out a strangled scream caused by fear and pain from her arm.  
Try as she might her kicks and struggles were nothing compared to his strength.  
[M]  
The foolish femme had attempted to jump from his hand. He caught her and this time wrapped his fingers about her tiny organic frame.  
She let out a suppressed scream, the pain and fear evident in it's tone.  
“Ravage, return to Soundwave, we are done here.” he commanded.  
And even as he spoke, Ravage began to limp away. ::Decepticons, I have what I came for. Return to the Nemesis.:: he sent out on a general com.  
Stepping out of the building, causing a small avalanche of dust, wood, stone and metal.  
“You would do well to remain still.” he cautioned the organic, before he initiated the transformation sequence.  
[Z]  
She could barely understand what was going on.  
The loss of blood was beginning to affect her.  
She did hear him warn her to be still.  
She wanted to struggle and be defiant, but followed her instincts and froze.  
Suddenly the world went dark, although she knew she was still conscious.  
And then she felt herself in a seat, and seat belts wrapped around her.  
She began to struggle, when she recognized the feeling of being airborne.  
“Where are you taking me?” she ground out, as she saw a cloud.  
The robot turned jet only continued to fly.  
Growling at the fact that she was being ignored, she took the hem of her shirt and ripped.  
Tending to her wound as best she could she applied a basic tourniquet and cloth bandage.  
Suddenly there was a green blue portal ahead of them.  
“What is that?” she asked harshly, still in quite a bit of pain.  
The robot did not reply, just flew right into it.  
As they came out the other side, the Decepticon transformed again, reverting back to it's robot form, her again in his hand.  
Having rested for a short bit she now continued her struggles against his iron grip.  
[M]  
As he flew the tiny femme bandaged her arm using strips from her torso armor, that would do until he could have Hook or Knockout take a look at her.  
He requested a ground bridge, ignoring her questions and transforming once inside the Nemesis.  
Apparently, she'd regained some energy, because she fought against his grip as soon as she recovered from the effects of the ground bridge.  
This amused him immensely.  
The thrill of power he felt at having her in his hand was addicting.  
The thought that such a small and fragile being would continue to fight against impossible odds was intriguing, amusing, and admirable all at once.  
Of course, if he was going to keep this human for any amount of time, it would require medical attention. ::Megatron to Medbay: I am on my way requiring medical attention for a human::  
There was no reply for a few minutes, possibly due to shock.  
::Uh-We will prepare for your arrival Lord Megatron::  
answered Knockout.  
Hook must be busy with a patient.  
[Z]  
The pain in her arm was nothing compared to the fear fueled rage she felt.  
Of course she was terrified. If she wasn't still in immediate danger she would've passed out already.  
But the way she had always expressed her pain or fear was through anger, it didn't look as weak.  
She didn't look down on others for crying in pain or fear, it was just how she saw her own reactions.  
The young woman snarled up at her captor, who only gripped her harder, making her hiss from the pressure on her injured arm.  
Suddenly he stopped, and a door slid open on his left.  
He entered.  
Inside there were a few Decepticons on tables in several states of repair-or disrepair.  
One robot was working on another near the back of the room, he looked up when they entered, but quickly went back to work.  
The Decepticon holding her approached another, a shiny red one, that was setting up something on an empty table.  
The robot holding her stopped on the opposite side of the table of the red robot, and showed her to it.  
“This is the human that required medical attention, my Lord?” he asked in a suave voice while looking her over.  
'Medical attention? Why would a Decepticon bring her to a doctor? My lord?' she questioned silently.  
The news said something about the leader of the Decepticons referring to himself as a “lord”. Was this him? Had she stood up to the “lord” of the Decepticons himself.  
[M]  
“This is the human that required medical attention, my Lord?” asked Knockout.  
He felt the human go rigidly still.  
Curious he looked at her.  
She was looked as though she'd realized something.  
Had the human not known who he was?  
He grinned at that.  
“Yes, make sure she is functioning properly, fix her left arm, and see if you can acquire clean armor, then have her sent to my quarters.” he ordered the medic.  
“Of course my Lord.” answered Knockout.  
[Z]  
He seemed to know that she hadn't known who he was, and grinned.  
“Yes, make she is functioning properly, fix her left arm, and see if you can acquire clean armor, then have her sent to my quarters.” he ordered the red Decepticon.  
“Of course my Lord.” replied the red robot.  
Then he dropped her roughly on the table and walked out of what she assumed was Medbay.  
She glared after him, but quickly turned her attention to the red Decepticon who was staring at her in disgust.  
“Ugh, come here squishy.” he said trying to grab her.  
She managed to dodge, ending up on the edge of the table.  
She looked around for an escape. But none presented itself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
[KO]  
The disgusting organic skittered away from his hand, a defiant expression upon her face.  
The thing was filthy, and ugly. It's hair, he believed it was called, was matted with blood and dust. Blood had dried on it's skin, and stained it's clothing.  
He would need Breakdown's help to hold it still long enough to look at it's injury, and look for any others.  
Personally he'd rather just toss the fleshy right out the Nemesis if it meant he didn't have do anything with the organic. But that would be risking Lord Megatron's wrath, and that could affect his paint job. ::Breakdown, I need a little assistance with a patient:: he com'd his partner as he tried to grab the little femme once again. ::Be right there:: was the reply.  
[Z]  
She continued to dodge the red Decepticon, even managed to throw his own scalpel at him.  
After that he'd removed anything that could ruin his “precious paint job” from the table.  
She was so busy keeping away from the medic that she almost didn't notice the larger blue Decepticon come up behind her.  
She dodged a swipe from him, then another from the red one, causing her to trip, allowing her to be caught by the blue one.  
“A squishy, Megatron wants you to repair a squishy?” he asked the other incredulously, raising her to eye level.  
“Hard to believe I know.” said the red one, “Megatron said she had an injury on her left arm.”  
The blue one held her tightly and began to pull her left arm away from her.  
She strained against his slow pulling, but soon her arm was held in place between his fingers while the rest of her was trapped with in his hand.  
She growled, as the red one drew near, and produced tweezers.  
The blue one laughed.  
“She's quite the little spitfire. You hear how she ended up with Megatron?” he asked the red one.  
Who was removing her makeshift tourniquet with some tweezers.  
“No, I didn't, how?” he replied.  
“Apparently, she threatened to press the self destruct button that the humans had put on Lord Megatron's cannon piece. And then she took on Ravage-”  
“Ravage? Ah, I can see his denta marks.” he said.  
Ravage must've been the metal cat she'd fought.  
“Yep. Must've impressed him enough that he didn't just deactivate her on the spot.” commented the blue one.  
“Who told you this Breakdown?” asked the red one.  
“Frenzy and Rumble, they heard it from Ravage.” answered the blue one, Breakdown.  
She couldn't hold in the hiss of pain as he poured disinfectant over her wound.  
“Where'd you get stuff the treat a human with?” asked Breakdown.  
“Shockwave, everyone knows he's experimented on a few humans, I figured he'd have to fix them up somehow.” answered the red one.  
“Oh, good thinking.” said Breakdown.  
That's when she spotted the needle he was going to use to suture her injury with.  
And she squirmed a little in the tight grip.  
Amazingly enough he wielded the needle and tweezers with precision and the wound was quickly stitched closed.  
Breakdown's grip loosened enough to permit her to draw her arm close to her.  
“What's next Knockout?” asked Breakdown.  
“We need to clean the rest of her, and Lord Megatron requested clean clothing.” he said, leading the way to a back room.  
“But we don't have any of that, so you'll need to go get that, while I tend to some other patients.”  
added Knockout.  
“But I don't know anything about human clothing, or hygiene.” protested Breakdown.  
“Look it up on the human's interweb, or whatever.” replied Knockout as he gestured to a clear box-like thing.  
She was dropped in carelessly.  
The two left the room, the door closing behind them.  
She released a sigh, tears welling up in her eyes.  
She scooted back into a corner, angrily wiping them on her sleeve, bringing her knees to her chest.  
'Oh, my God, I could have died a million times over.' she thought to herself.  
The only reason she hadn't spoken was because she was so terrified at the whole situation, and she knew that if she said anything they'd be able to hear the terror in her words.  
Again wiping tears away she examined the stitches her arm had received. The skin was red and swollen from the irritation, but other than that it looked like it would heal fine.  
She yawned, completely exhausted.  
But she shook away the thought of sleep.  
Standing warily, she looked at the slick glass-like walls of her prison.  
Removing her shoes and socks, and wiping her hands on her jeans to remove the dust, she approached a corner and tried to use the way her skin stuck to the glass-like walls to climb up.  
But a sharp pain in her arm caused her to let go and stumble back.  
If she climbed, she'd rip the stitches, further injuring herself.  
If she didn't climb, she wouldn't escape.  
Weighing the pros and cons she began to climb again.  
After several tries, she could ignore the pain in her arm, but her blood ran down the side of the glass in little droplets.  
She climbed the glass by applying pressure to both sides of the corner and carefully edging up the side.  
It took a lot of effort, and under normal circumstances, she wouldn't have even made it a few inches off the ground, but desperation, fear, and adrenaline were wonderful motivators.  
Sweat ran down her face, and threatened her progress. She was a few feet from the top. Then she'd jump, or slide down the other side.  
And then she would have to think about the next part of her plan.  
Taking a break wasn't an option, any time she paused she slid down an inch or two, so she kept at it.  
Finally she grasped the edge of the top, and heaved herself up, then let herself drop. She hit the counter top hard, probably going to bruise all down her right hip and thigh.  
But other than a gasp, she managed to keep quiet-but of course, that's when another Decepticon enters the room.  
They both freeze.  
She recognizes him as the medic that had been busy when Megatron had brought her in.  
And she takes off, at first limping, but soon blocking out the ache.  
She hears him move, and puts on more speed even as she spots a cord hanging over the edge of the counter top.  
“Get back here you-” grumbles the other medic.  
She dives for the cord, and rides it to ground level.  
The speed she lands at throws her into a roll, stopping on her back. Even with the breath knocked out of her lungs she gets up- only to fall again to evade a swipe of the medic's hand.  
She hurries to get back up, and runs for the door he'd left open.  
A crash behind her tells her that the medic had tripped in his rush to grab her and fell.  
Still she puts on speed, the noise is sure to attract attention.  
“Hook! What's going on back ther-? How'd you get out?”  
Asks Knockout as he enters the room closing the door behind him.  
Closing her way to freedom.  
She growls in frustration, cradling her injured arm, and limping back, ready to avoid Knockout's attempt to recapture her.  
But, again she is caught from behind, by Hook, she guessed.  
Her frustration voices itself in an enraged screech as she's lifted at a dizzying speed.  
“Isn't this the human Lord Megatron brought aboard?” asked Hook.  
“Unfortunately, yes.” answered Knockout, pointing to the tank she'd been held in.  
Hook set her down more gently than anyone else had, but she was upset she'd been caught and pushed his hand away as soon as she could, trying to express her hatred of them.  
“Breakdown just returned with the necessary supplies, I was coming back to prepare.” added Knockout.  
“See that she doesn't escape under your watch. Lord Megatron will not tolerate failure on any level.” warned Hook.  
“I'll see to it.” replied Knockout curtly as the other medic left.  
Then he turned toward her, and glowered.  
She sneered right back.  
“Eh, you tore the stitches.” he growled in disgust, eying the blood trail up the side of the box.  
“Hey, Knockout, I got the stuff.” announced Breakdown as he entered.  
“Thank you Breakdown, I'll meet you in the wash racks.” Knockout said taking whatever his partner had gotten from him and headed off to the wash racks, while his partner handled the “disgusting human”.


	5. Mass update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I've written since my last update, enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is the way it is, but after chapter five i stopped recording where the chapters ended and started and so i give you this monster.

Chapter 5  
“Hook said you'd gotten out, that's pretty impressive.” commented Breakdown as he approached the tank.  
She backed up, and crouched in the corner close to her shoes.  
He reached his hand in to grab her, and she lobbed a shoe at his face, catching him off guard for a second.  
“Come here little spitfire.” he cooed, as though she were some kind of pet.  
She snarled angrily and flung her other shoe at him, feeling a small amount of satisfaction when it bounced off his optic.  
Unfortunately, it did nothing to deter him and he caught her inevitably.  
She squirmed, trying to wiggle out of his hand. And as before this method did not work.  
Soon, she could see Knockout, holding a tiny bottle, reading the directions, before he turned on the water in what she could now see was a sink.  
He then poured some of the bottle's contents into the stream of water, observing the bubbles as they went down the drain, before beginning to fill it once the soap was gone.  
'Holy- they were going to bathe her?!' She thought that when he'd said “clean the rest of her” they might dunk her in water, dry her off and make her change her clothes. Not a full on bath with soap, and stuff!  
She began to struggle harder as they got nearer. Although she felt horribly dirty and disgusting, she wasn't going to bathe, or be bathed.  
Breakdown laughed softly, at her attempts, tightening his grip carefully.  
[Cons]  
“Okay so, the human's internet says that humans wash without their armor.” said Breakdown.  
The two 'cons looked at the small femme glaring at them as she strained against Breakdown's grip.  
[Z]  
'Armor, their word for clothing...' she wiggled harder she would not be cooperating. She'd fight tooth and nail.  
[Cons]  
“Well, get rid of her armor-you got new ones right?” asked Knockout.  
He was not going to touch the human until it was at least partially clean.  
“Yup. I even got the little underarmour that the femme's wear.” Breakdown answered.  
[Z]  
She felt her face heat, at the thought of Breakdown getting underwear and a bra for her.  
[Cons]  
Handling the human femme was pretty hard, Breakdown had to be gentle, but firm. Something he wasn't used to doing. And she fought him as hard as she could.  
He pinched the hem of her leg armor, and pulled gently. She kicked his fingers and tried to pull her leg away, but that didn't really do anything to stop him.  
When it was down a few inches, he began to pull on the other leg armor.  
She let out a rage filled shriek, and kicked him more frequently.  
[Z]  
Breakdown began to methodically pull her pants off. She kicked, but it did no good, she didn't wear skinny jeans, she wore boys jeans, and it made removing them all the easier for Breakdown.  
[Cons]  
Eventually the leg armor was off, now to remove the torso armor.  
This was going to be tricky.  
He shifted his grip, to trap her thrashing legs, and reveal her torso.  
The torso armor was black, and loose. The bottom was torn, and whatever symbol had been on the front was marred by dried blood.  
She was using her arms to try and push his fingers away.  
He scoffed at that and turned his hand, showing him her back. Here he cut up to the collar of the armor. Ignoring the glare he got when he'd almost clipped her mane-er hair.  
Then he just pulled it off, pausing when he heard her gasp in pain as the shirt ran over the stitches.  
He then went to work on her underarmour.  
This she fought even harder to keep.  
She shrieked and growled, and he almost dropped her more than once.  
Finally all the armor had been removed.  
“Kay, now they scrub themselves with soap in water.”  
She practically jumped out of his hand when he opened it over the water.  
The sinks walls were much too high to worry about her getting out.  
“Wash rag?” he requested, knowing that Knockout wouldn't touch the organic until after it's bath.  
The rag was handed to him, and he turned back to the human.  
She glared up at him, as though trying to burn holes through his helm.  
[Z]  
The water hid my tears, and I glared up at Breakdown.  
I wanted to speak and say I could clean myself, but two things kept me from saying anything.  
Stubbornness, I was too stubborn to cooperate now, and my throat was tight with unshed tears.  
[Cons]  
“Hey, Knockout, you know how some humans can swim?” said Breakdown in awe as the human had swam away from his hand.  
“Yeah, so?”  
“She can, I wonder how they do it, float, and move, ya know?”  
“Mm-hmm.” was Knockout's uninterested reply, although he leaned over to get a look at the phenomenon.  
When Breakdown, caught the swimming organic, he gently scrubbed her with the soapy rag.  
She squeaked sometimes, and snarled at others, and he absently wondered why she'd yet to speak to them, but decided he'd ask later.. if she managed to survive that long.  
He let her go to allow her to rinse in the water, and watched as she went under and came back up again.  
“You wanna wash her hair?”  
“Yes, I've been browsing the interweb, and I find that the organics hair can be less than repulsive.” admitted Knockout.  
They switched positions, and Knockout quickly grabbed the femme before she could swim away. He lifted the “shampoo” and read the directions.  
He then applied it as directed, and encountered an odd band of cloth and elastic, which he quickly got rid of. He found organic hair looked better when not restrained. Not to say the squishy didn't protest.  
He rubbed in the shampoo until he was satisfied, and then released her. He didn't watch her as openly as Breakdown had, but he watched the way she floated, intrigued with the talent.  
He noticed when she finished rinsing before she could swim far.  
He read the instructions on the “conditioner” and then applied it.  
He ran his fingers through her hair, discovering it to be rather long, it didn't reach her hips quite yet, but was several inches past her shoulders.  
He held her for a few minutes as suggested on the bottle, before releasing her to rinse.  
When she was finished rinsing, they grabbed her and dried her.  
Getting the clothes on would be a lot harder than taking them off, thankfully the human seemed rather desperate to don armor, so they set her on the counter with the clothes, watching to be sure she didn't try to escape.  
[Z]  
She pulled on the clothes as fast as she could, amazingly enough they fit, although they were not her style. The shirt was tight, as it was made to be, to “accentuate a woman's curves” which she had been told she possessed, and the pants were skinny jeans. 'Of course, it just had to be skinny jeans....at least it wasn't a skirt.' she thought dryly.  
As soon as she was done fastening the button on the jeans, she was grabbed...again.  
Her arms were trapped at her sides, putting stress on the stitches.  
And then they produced a brush...'What were these two doing? Playing barbie with her?'  
she thought disbelievingly.  
[Cons]  
Knockout and Breakdown, were becoming quite proud of the little makeover they were giving the fleshy.  
Breakdown held her under the fan that was normally used to dry their armor, while Knockout brushed her hair.  
And although she squirmed and protested they could tell that she enjoyed having her hair brushed.  
Finally, Knockout fixed any stitches that had ripped, whipped away the blood and began to lead Breakdown, who held the organic, to Lord Megatron's quarters.  
[Z]  
She struggled, she knew where they were headed now. To Megatron.  
After several minutes of struggles, she paused to take a breather, only to skip it when they entered a room, that could only be Megatron's.  
Seeing as he was sitting in a chair seeming to have been reading from a giant i-pad.  
He was already looking up as though he knew they were going to enter the room.  
He grinned, and she growled.  
“How was she?” he asked.  
“Almost escaped once, fought against everything, my Liege.” tattled Knockout.  
“Did she?” he smirked at her, holding out a hand to Breakdown.  
“We did discover that she can swim, Lord Megatron.” said Breakdown as he handed her over.  
“Can she?” he mused.  
[M] ::Knockout to Lord Megatron, we have the organic ready and are approaching your quarters.:: ::Permission to enter:: he replied.  
He lowered his the data pad just as the door opened and both Knockout and Breakdown entered.  
He grinned, and it only widened when she growled in response.  
“How was she?” he asked.  
“Almost escaped once, fought against everything, my Liege.” Knockout reported.  
“Did she?” he smirked and held out a hand for her.  
“We did discover that she can swim, Lord Megatron.” Said Breakdown as he handed her over to him.  
“Can she?” he mused.  
Swimming was impossible for Cybertronians. They could not float, and could only walk along the bottom of the water. The idea that some humans could do so was fascinating to Cybertronians. He'd often time's seen his troops watching human shows that featured swimming humans.  
To see it in person would be a treat.  
When he'd dropped the human off at Medbay, he'd done his duties, then retired to his quarters not to mull over just why he'd left her alive, let alone brought her back with him, no he was Lord Megatron. He would not question the instincts that had gotten him this far. No, he pondered what role she would play in the future, and the only one that appealed to him was pet.  
He dismissed Breakdown and Knockout, and looked down at the glaring, struggling femme held in his hand.  
She would be a feisty pet, a “fun” pet. It would amuse him greatly to humiliate her by subjecting her to stereotype owner/pet behavior.  
Not only that but it would be nice to have something to amuse him and take his mind off his duties every now and then.  
Now that she was clean, and well groomed, he could see how attractive she might be.  
The tight torso armor and leg armor, contrasting heavily to the baggy armor she had worn before.  
The mane that many humans had, was longer than he'd thought it to be, but he supposed it had been held back by a string as was common among humans. It was a auburn (he thought that was the term) and was wavy.  
He set her down on a table he often set his energon cube on.  
She stumbled away from him, he could already see her eyes trying to find a way off the table and out of the room.  
When she came to the conclusion there wasn't any way off but to jump, he used his hand as a wall to block her.  
She sent him a glare and a growl.  
He laughed softly, before grabbing her again.  
Eventually she spoke.  
“What do you want?” she snapped even as she wriggled uselessly.  
He smirked down at her, and decided to play a game.  
He began to pet her hair, she tried to move away from his fingers but that was hardly effective.  
Eventually she got annoyed enough to yell.  
“Stop it! I'm not some kind of pet!”  
He chuckled, grinning.  
“Oh? But you are.” he said.  
Her eyes widened, and her mouth opened and closed.  
“N-no. I'm not.” she snarled after her stutter.  
He laughed.  
“Protest all you want my pet.” he said standing.  
After he'd decided she was going to be his pet, he'd gotten something to contain her temporarily, until he could get something more appropriate. After Hook had com'd to tell him about her climbing out of the glass box, he'd been certain to avoid anything similar.  
He's borrowed one of Shockwave's cages.  
It was a clear box, with a barred top, with a latch to large for a human to open if they even managed to get to the top.  
“Your temporary kennel, my pet.” now that he knew the word “pet” made her so mad, he'd use it at every opportunity.  
She screeched in fury.  
He undid the latch and set her inside.  
Closing the top and securing the latch, and looking at her through the side.  
“I'll be back.” he said leaving the room.  
[Z]  
As soon as he was gone, she'd collapsed against the clear wall, in shock.  
She'd been preparing for death, or torture(the bathing and stuff was to set her at ease) not the humiliation of being a pet!  
She allowed a few tears. Fear, despair, and humiliation, swirling in a large ball with in her chest.  
She hated feeling helpless, hated being afraid, hated being humiliated, hated this situation, hated Mega-dork!  
She slammed her fist against the clear side of her cage.  
She wanted to break something-preferably Megatron.  
Pushing the heel of her palms into her eyes hoping to stem the flow of angry tears.  
At length, she cried herself to sleep, her energy completely depleted.  
[M]  
After sending a few of his followers out for necessities for his pet, he went to gather a few things himself.  
Flying through the ground bridge, he set upon a pet store. Tearing off the roof, he browsed the merchandise, picking up and scanning things that could be built, like a collar and leash that she could not remove, and a sign offered low price in order to place an identification chip in the pet, other than that there wasn't much else that drew his attention. He did find a large bed made for a common human pet called a dog. He grinned, it would be a comfortable humiliation.  
Taking a few of those, he took off, calling for a ground bridge.  
He had a few reports from soldiers he'd sent to get necessities, he told them to place everything they'd gathered in store room three which was empty at the moment.  
He entered his quarters. And advanced on the cage.  
He could see her small figure curled up, on the floor. One arm under her head acting as a pillow, and the other carefully laid out due to the stitches.  
Her hair was laid out behind her and gathered against the wall.  
He felt a feeling of unexpected peace flow through him at the sight.  
He opened the top of the cage, quietly, although if she hadn't been woken by his loud entrance, he doubted that noise alone would wake her.  
He set a “dog” bed in next to her.  
And after a second or two decided to pick her up.  
He nudged her on to his hand.  
The serene expression she'd been wearing, frowned, but otherwise she didn't wake.  
He held her up, cradling her curled up form in his palm.  
Compared to him she was just a bit longer than his middle finger.  
He walked over to his chair, sending a command to dim the lights.  
Sitting down he marveled at the fact that she had not woken.  
He stroked her hair, having found it to be pleasant to touch and feel earlier when he had been taunting her.  
He watched as her whole body reacted to the feeling of his claws running through her hair. She relaxed completely, and the serene expression returned.  
He smirked triumphantly, at having made it return just by petting her.  
He ran his fingers down the side of her body, but froze when she muttered, and turned over in her sleep.  
Deciding that was enough for now, he stood and returned her to the cage, setting her upon the “dog” bed and latching the top shut.  
He then headed over to his berth, deciding to find out more about his new pet tomorrow, and settled into recharge.  
[Z]  
She awoke gradually, curling up more in an effort to remain asleep, that eventually failed.  
Her eyes blinked open, having been unused to however long she'd been out.  
It was a few minutes after that, that she realized the floor was much softer than it had been when she'd fallen asleep.  
Frowning she sat up, almost falling over in her half awake state.  
She faintly noted that her clothes felt rather tight.  
She looked down, not really remembering why she remembered falling asleep somewhere hard.  
She stared at the dog bed, not really comprehending what she was seeing.  
Eventually she gave up trying to puzzle that out, perhaps she'd curled up with one of her family's dogs...she did that a lot...'But wait the dogs don't have dog beds, they sleep in bed with us, usually preferring to guard the front and back doors by laying in front of them, so where'd the dog bed come from?' she asked herself.  
It was then she looked up.  
And froze, her groggy state of mind disappearing in a flash.  
“Ohno.” she mumbled rubbing her face with her hands and then running her fingers through her hair.  
“Ohnonononono...” she whispered, looking up again to make sure she was seeing what she thought she was seeing.  
Silently she asked God to explain why she was here...needless to say that the saying “God works in mysterious ways.” was quite accurate.  
“When the Lord closes a door, somewhere He opens a window.” she quoted the Sound of Music, trying to give herself strength.  
Looking around the room again, she noticed Megatron's absence and thanked God for that small mercy.  
[M]  
He gotten up several hours earlier when his recharge cycle ended and after checking on the still soundly sleeping human, he went out to take a look at what his troops had gathered.  
There was a factory new plastic out house used by humans at outdoor social gatherings, this would be a temporary use until he could get something more practical installed on board.  
A whole truck of non-perishable food items.  
Several crates full of many different types of clothing.  
Two larger crates filled with hygienic necessities.  
And a few other containers holding stuff he didn't care to look over.  
He then headed to Shockwave's laboratory to request a few custom items.  
“My Lord, how may I serve you?” asked the scientist when he entered.  
“I need you to build a few items for my pet.” he said with a wolfish grin.  
And so Megatron explained what he wanted and Shockwave got to work.  
Megatron then began back to his quarters.  
[Z]  
She looked up sharply at the sound of large feet outside the doorway, and relaxed.  
“'Nother false alarm.” she glared at the door, as though it were the one playing tricks on her.  
A few minutes went by and she allowed herself to fall back on the bed, and fall back asleep, hoping that perhaps all this would disappear by the time she awoke again.  
[M]  
Megatron entered his quarters, and seeing the human asleep, wondered just how much sleep humans required. He took another look, her head was at a completely different end of the bed, and her position and posture had changed completely. He accessed his quarters private cameras(that could only be accessed by himself and Soundwave). Ah, so she had woken, about an hour and thirty minutes after he'd left.  
He enhanced the image and sound, replaying the scene.  
Amused by her reactions he smirked at her, then grinned at his next thought.  
He quietly opened the cage, and as he did the night before, gently lifted her out.  
He went over to his chair, and sat.  
He then proceeded to stroke her hair, lightly trailing a claw down her side.  
She curled up, he continued.  
Her eyes blinked a few times, before she let out a terrified shriek and jerked her body away from the hand that had been petting her.  
She jerked so violently, that she fell right out of his hand before he could catch her.  
She landed awkwardly, but recovered quickly, scooting back along his thigh toward his knee.  
He laughed at her reaction, putting a hand behind her before she fell off his lap.  
Her tiny chest rose and fell quickly, as she tried to recover from her panic.  
[Z]  
Something was running through her hair, then stroking down her side. At first she just enjoyed it...then she began to wonder who was doing it, she didn't have a boyfriend(never had one) and she definitely wasn't married, and no one else should be touching her like that unless it was her mother or father about to cry about how old they were becoming, and how their oldest “baby” was growing so fast.  
Blinking a little to clear her vision, she recognized the metal hand instantly. Screaming and throwing herself away from the large hand, she landed roughly on a hard metal leg and began to scoot away, unable to function enough to stand and run as of yet.  
The Decepticon leader laughed at her reaction, but she was still in fight or flight mode, panic having over ridden logic.  
She continued to scoot back, trying to get up to run, only to be cut off by a large hand cupping her back, preventing her from escaping him.  
Forcing herself to be still, she tried to calm herself.  
Slowing her breathing she eventually went limp, the panic driven adrenaline rush finally abating.  
And anger swept in to replace it.  
“YOU STUPID ROBOT!” she screeched at the top of her lungs, as she stood, fists held tightly to her sides, as as her fury raged through her.  
The absolutely shocked look on his face gave her enough pause to take a deep in an attempt to calm herself.  
“Do you know anything about humans? At all? -Other than “they ooze red stuff when I step on them”? Because a very real threat to our health is called a heart attack! Our hearts beat so fast in an effort to help us survive whatever is threatening us that the heart over works itself-killing the person!” she ranted.  
Then realized she wasn't entirely sure if that's what caused a heart attack...but she decided to roll with it.  
The boiling anger, froze to icy fear when he sneered and growled, grabbing her harshly in one hand.  
Squeezing the air out of her lungs.  
[M]  
Standing the little femme screamed angrily.  
“YOU STUPID ROBOT!”  
Well, he hadn't expected this reaction.  
He must've looked thoroughly shocked because she paused after she looked at him, took a deep breath, and though still angry, she didn't shout this time.  
“Do you know anything about humans? At all? -Other than “they ooze red stuff when I step on them”?” here she mocked his voice before continuing, “Because a very real threat to our health is called a heart attack! Our hearts beat so fast in an effort to help us survive whatever is threatening us that the heart over works itself-killing the person!” she ranted.  
His own shock turned to anger, anger at himself for almost killing his new pet, but mostly because she had yelled at him and mocked him.  
He snatched her roughly, holding tight, just barely keeping his anger in check- he knew what to do!  
Using the fear that was so blatantly obvious in her expression, he would find out what he wanted to know.  
Giving her a short squeeze, he growled again.  
“You, my pet-” he practically spat the word, “will not attempt to scold your master.”  
Here she actually managed to snarl, although it was interrupted by a cough due to the pressure he put on her.  
He lessened the pressure, as though reconsidering breaking a few ribs...as tempting as an idea that was.  
“Perhaps, I can forget this transgression?” he hinted.  
“If?” she sneered, knowing exactly what kind of game he was playing.  
“If,” he repeated, “you provide me with a name.” he smirked darkly.  
She barked a laugh.  
“So what? So you can look me up, find little weaknesses in my past. Not on your life.”  
“It's your life that is on the line, my dear.” he countered, giving her a small but meaningful squeeze.  
The fear returned to her eyes, but was soon replaced with determination. She was protecting something- something other than herself. He could just see it. It was a look he had seen on countless Autobots throughout the war.  
“I'd rather die than give you anything.” she ground out.  
His fury was re-lit, and he constricted his fist until she was gasping for air.  
“We will see won't we?” he growled, rising from his chair, he walked out of his quarters.  
He didn't need her to tell him, that was just something he'd wanted to try. To see just how she reacted...and truthfully it had surprised him. ::Soundwave, what is your location?:: He sent to his most loyal follower, and the most skilled hacker he knew. ::Soundwave:: on bridge. Presence requested?:: ::No, I'm on my way.:: evidently he'd loosened his grip enough to allow her to breathe.  
“Where are we going?” a small hint of fear in her otherwise even tone.  
He didn't answer, allowing her imagination to nurture her fear.  
She struggled, and repeated her question, the fear having taken on a panicked undertone.  
After that she fell quiet.  
When he reached the bridge, Soundwave was ready for him.  
“Can you do a photographic search within the human's databases for her?”  
a reverent nod, was his answer.  
“Wha-No!” she said shaking her head, trying to avoid letting Soundwave get a decent shot of her face.  
“Hold still, or I will allow Ravage to take the arm he wanted so badly.” he threatened-causing her to pause for just a half a second as her brain thought that over-it was long enough for Soundwave.  
When she realized he'd gotten the picture she began to thrash as much as she could within his fist.  
“No!” she shrieked, panic and fear for others that would be connected to her identity.  
“Wait! If-if I give you my first name, don't look me up, don't look up my family- please.”  
The desperation evident in her voice, was enough for him to give Soundwave the signal to pause.  
“Your first name, and if I ever ask a question about you or your past, you must answer honestly. I will be able to tell if you lie, my sensors will detect if your heart rate increases as you answer. If you lie, I will authorize Soundwave to run the search, revealing your family and their whereabouts.”  
He said, pleased he might get the answers from her after all.  
She struggled with herself for a few moments, probably trying to figure out if there might be a downside to this arrangement.  
“As long as it won't endanger my family...we have a deal.” she sagged, partially in defeat, and partially in relief.  
“Thank you for your time Soundwave.” he nodded to the communications officer, who bowed his head respectfully as his leader left the room.  
[Z]  
“You, my pet-” he practically spat the word, “will not attempt to scold your master.”  
She managed to snarl at his demeaning words.  
The pressure lessened, and she could see a sly look in his optics.  
“Perhaps, I can forget this transgression?” he hinted.  
“If?” she sneered, knowing exactly what kind of game he was playing.  
“If,” he repeated, “you provide me with a name.” he smirked darkly.  
She barked a laugh, she knew what that would mean.  
“So what? So you can look me up, find little weaknesses in my past. Not on your life.”  
“It's your life that is on the line, my dear.” he countered, giving her a small but meaningful squeeze.  
Fear made a brief appearance, but the thought of him getting his filthy alien hands on her family gave her determination.  
“I'd rather die than give you anything.” she ground out.  
Anger brightened the red optics. His grip constricted, and she found herself gasping for air.  
“We will see won't we?” he growled, rising from his chair, he walked out of his quarters.  
As he walked his grip loosened, enough so she could breath.  
She took several deep breaths before gathering her courage and speaking.  
“Where are we going?” hoping he couldn't detect the small hint of fear in her otherwise even tone.  
He didn't answer.  
'Was he gonna torture me?'  
She asked again, panic managing to creep into her voice.  
Still he did not answer.  
Soon they entered what appeared to be a command center.  
A faceless Decepticon turned toward them.  
“Can you do a photographic search within the human's databases for her?”  
A reverent nod, was his answer.  
“Wha-No!” she said shaking her head, trying to avoid letting the Decepti-creep get a picture of her face.  
“Hold still, or I will allow Ravage to take the arm he wanted so badly.” he threatened.  
She paused for just a half a second as she made the connection as to who he was talking about- it was long enough for a picture.  
When she realized he'd gotten the picture she began to thrash as much as she could within his fist.  
“No!” she shrieked, panic and fear for her family that would be found if he knew her identity.  
She had to think of something- anything even if it put herself in more danger, as long as her family remained untouched.  
“Wait! If-if I give you my first name, don't look me up, don't look up my family- please.”  
The desperation was clear in her voice. She regained Megatron's full attention.  
“Your first name, and if I ever ask a question about you or your past, you must answer honestly. I will be able to tell if you lie, my sensors will detect if your heart rate increases as you answer. If you lie, I will authorize Soundwave to run the search, revealing your family and their where abouts.” he haggled.  
She struggled with herself for a few moments, trying to see if their was a loophole either of them could exploit in the future.  
“As long as it won't endanger my family...we have a deal.” she sagged, partially in defeat, and partially in relief.  
“Thank you for your time Soundwave.” he nodded to the faceless Decepticon, who bowed his head respectfully as Megatron left the room.  
He carried her back to his quarters.  
And she was a little grateful for the privacy.  
[M]  
He entered his quarters, and sat in his chair, setting the human on the left arm of the chair.  
She stumbled a bit, keeping an arm wrapped around her ribs, while she checked her stitches.  
He watched, allowing her a few minutes to relax somewhat before he asked a few questions and they really began their first day as master and pet.  
He did not miss the wary glances she threw at him.  
“Name.”  
He demanded calmly.  
She flinched as though she had been physically hit.  
[Z]  
He set her down on the arm of his chair.  
She could feel him watching her as she checked her stitches and ribs to make sure nothing had been damaged.  
“Name.” he said.  
And she flinched. She didn't want to tell the big metal b******, but she'd have to for her family's well being.  
It felt like she'd lost some sort of contest, where she had to lick the winners boots for losing.  
[M]  
She glared at him.  
Then whispered something.  
He raised an optic ridge.  
She huffed, shuffled a foot as though she wanted to stomp it.  
“My name is Zaida, Z-A-I-D-A.”  
[Z]  
She glared.  
Then said her name as fast and quietly as she could.  
He raised an eyebrow.  
She huffed, wanting to stomp her foot, as though that might do something.  
“My name is Zaida, Z-A-I-D-A.”  
[M]  
“Zaida,” he tried it out, “Does it have any meaning among the humans?” he asked.  
Her jaw stiffened.  
While he waited for a reply he sent Shockwave a com. ::Inscribe on the collar the name, “Z-A-I-D-A”:: ::Yes, My Lord.:: [Z]  
“Zaida,” When he said her name, it made her want to puke.  
She felt as though she'd just given him more power over her.  
“Does it have any meaning among the humans?” he asked.  
She clenched her teeth, trying to keep herself from cursing him up and down.  
She took a deep breath.  
“It does.” she answered as vaguely as she could.  
[M]  
He grinned wickedly at her vague reply.  
She knew as well as he did that knowledge is power, she knew that she was giving him power, and it was almost physically painful for her.  
He leaned forward.  
“And, what does “Zaida” mean?”  
“It is Arabian in origin, although I am not of Arabic descent. It means 'Luck, lucky, good luck, fortunate, one with good fortune or, one who brings good fortune.'” she spat.  
He grinned triumphantly.  
“Perhaps it is why you still live.” he suggested.  
“Whatever.” she snarled, still standing awkwardly.  
“Come.” he said snatching her up and exiting his quarters heading for storage room three.  
She struggled, as was becoming customary.  
Entering storage room three he set her down, and pushed her toward the “out house”.  
“Where the heck did you get all this?” she asked, looking around accusingly.  
“Where it came from is none of your concern.” he said as she opened the door to the “out house”.  
She threw him a glare before shutting the door.  
About an Earth hour later, she had changed clothes and eaten.

::Lord Megatron, the requested items are completed.::

He then snatched her up and left.  
Entering Shockwave's laboratory, he came to a halt on the other side of the mech's work bench.  
“I will retrieve the items you requested, Lord Megatron.”  
[Z]  
A large purple, one eyed, mech stood in the midst of a laboratory.  
Megatron came to a stop on the opposite side of a counter as him.  
“I will retrieve the items you requested, Lord Megatron.”  
he said in a deep, hair raising voice.  
“Thank you, Shockwave.” said Megatron as he sat on a stool, and set her down on the table.  
She took notice of all the scientific instruments.  
'This was the Shockwave that Knockout mentioned...the one who experimented on humans.'  
The horror she felt at the idea of any human under those machines...was unfathomable.  
She prayed they had not suffered long, but knew they had already.  
A tear raced down her cheek before she realized it. Quickly wiping it away, looking behind her she found Megatron watching her every move.  
She glared, and he just smirked.  
His smirk widened to a grin when Shockwave came back into view.  
He was holding the biggest needle she had ever seen in her life.  
Shots at the doctor's office made her want to run. It wasn't the fear of having the needle pierce her flesh, it was the fact that a shot either withdrew something(blood) that belonged in her body, or put something (vaccine, medication, etc.) in that didn't belong.  
There was a minor fear, mostly instinct to avoid anything that can cut her and injure her was present however and this huge needle, combined both fears.  
Silently, she backed up as the mech approached, holding her hands up as though to shield herself.  
She was completely focused on the needle.  
“The tracer, you requested.” announced the one eyed, evil alien scientist.  
“Where do you suggest it be placed?” Asked Megatron.  
She couldn't help but feel even more hatred toward the silver war lord.  
“The back of the upper arm would be sufficient placement.”  
“Wait!” she shouted as they both moved toward her, her eyes were still on the needle.  
“Don't I get some say in this?” her tone was panic tinged.  
Megatron grabbed her in one smooth move.  
“No.” he said.  
She struggled, not wanting the needle near her, as much as not wanting to have a tracker implanted in her body.  
Her already injured left arm was squished tightly to her body, while her right arm was held out.  
She was turned so her back was facing the needle.  
She tried to turn her head to prepare for the needle, but she couldn't see it!  
She could only squirm lightly with how tight the grip was.  
Then she felt it, piercing her skin, and forcing the foreign object in.  
Zaida froze, not wanting to risk the needle piercing anything it needn't.  
And then she was let go.  
She was almost hyperventilating, they-thank God, allowed her some space as she gripped her right arm, where the needle had deposited the microchip tracer.  
She jolted from her kneeling position, when she felt something touch her hair.  
It turned out to be Megatron's finger.  
“Next.” ordered Megatron.  
Her eyes widened, wondering what the heck else he wanted to put her through...or put in her.  
Shockwave suddenly pulled something out of thin air, she wanted to know where he had stashed it, but decided not to ask.  
He handed whatever it was to Megatron, who hummed in approval as he turned whatever it was this way and that.  
“Quite elegant work, Shockwave.” he complimented.  
“Thank you my Lord.” replied Shockwave.  
Megatron glanced her way, and she scrambled to stand and get away. Because from the look in his optics, she could tell she wouldn't like it.  
She didn't even manage to stand, he looped his fingers about her waist, and lifted.  
Trapping her legs in his fist, and leaving her torso free.  
She pushed against the fingers holding her, trying to pull the rest of herself free as he brought her close to his other hand.  
“What do you you think of your collar my pet?” he grinned.  
She took a moment to process what he said and what she was looking at.  
The circlet was tiny compared to the monstrous hand that held it, it was a thin silver hoop, it's circumference just a bit larger than her neck(wouldn't be able to get it over her head). Three separate jewels dangled from the front, a clear sparkle under the artificial lights, the two outer diamond like jewels were shorter than the one in the middle. She could make out some sort of inscription as she was brought nearer.  
Clear and elegant, along with several refined glyphs of what she guessed to be their language, in plain English her name was etched into the metal.  
She now compared his words.  
“Collar.” he had said, and there was her name engraved and centered above the spot where the jewels hung from.  
“No, I'm not a pet! You, argh!” she insisted in humiliated fury.  
Pushing against his fingers uselessly.  
He chuckled.  
[M]  
Megatron studied Zaida's reactions, carefully.  
She was blatantly afraid of the needle. And he held her carefully while Shockwave expertly implanted the microchip in the back of her upper right arm.  
He let her go before she could completely fall into panic.  
She fell to her knees clutching the arm.  
After a second or two he brushed a finger over her head, this caused her to jolt away from him.  
He turned his optics back to Shockwave.  
“Next.” he ordered.  
Shockwave obediently produced the collar from his subspace.  
He grinned at the sight.  
It was simple, but refined.  
“Quite elegant work, Shockwave.” he complimented.  
“Thank you my Lord.” replied Shockwave.  
He glanced toward his pet.  
Who seemed to sense he was about to force something else on her, as her eyes were wide and she was tensing, ready to move.  
She didn't even manage to stand, he looped his fingers about her midsection, and lifted.  
Trapping her legs in his fist, and leaving her torso free.  
She pushed against the fingers holding her, trying to pull the rest of herself free as he brought her close to his other hand.  
“What do you you think of your collar my pet?” he grinned.  
She froze for a second, and then renewed her escape efforts.  
“No, I'm not a pet! You, argh!” she insisted in humiliated fury.  
Pushing against his fingers uselessly.  
He laughed softly, loving the knowledge that there was nothing she could do.  
[Z]  
Abruptly the collar popped open in the back, how it opened she hadn't the slightest idea.  
He adjusted his hold on the collar and was now trying to maneuver it around her neck.  
She dodged at first, but as he got closer all she could do was try to lean away and push with her hands that did nothing to stop the progress of the collar.  
Suddenly she felt the cold metal pressed against the front of her throat and heard a horrible little “click” as the collar enclosed around her neck.  
She yanked away, but it was too late, she could feel the little jewels against her collarbone, hear them as they chimed when they hit one another.  
Her hands immediately searched for a way to remove it, a latch, a joint, some point of weakness, nothing.  
Zaida, tried to pull it off, although reason told her that wouldn't work, panic said to give it a go.  
It didn't work, and she'd exhausted herself, trying to remove it.  
She felt awful, and it was all his fault.  
In an instant all the depressing energy that had been threatening her, turned to anger toward the larger being holding her.  
She glared through angry tears, at him, before realizing she was crying, and wiping the evidence away.  
She tried to scream at him, but her anger tightened her throat, letting only an angry yell leave her.  
Zaida fell silent, trying to compose herself.  
She felt degraded, like some twisted version of a Hollywood Chihuahua, with the pricey implant, and the expensive bedazzled collar.  
“And your last request, Lord Megatron.” said Shockwave, pulled out yet another thing.  
A long slim chain, at either end was an open half circle, and having just seen something similar on the- on the collar, she knew exactly what this was.  
“The leash. You've done excellent work, Shockwave.”  
“Thank you Lord Megatron.” said the cyclops bowing his head as Megatron stood and left the room, Zaida in one hand, the leash in the other.  
[M]  
He decided for now they would return to his quarters, perhaps he could learn more about her.  
Entering his quarters, he walked further than she had ever been, having only seen the entrance room.  
He picked up her cage, as he walked by, shuffling the position of the leash.  
Megatron headed for his study, closing the door behind him, he set her cage down on the floor beside his desk, and took a seat.  
He set her down on his desk, laying the leash on the other side of a data pad.  
He left her alone for a while, shuffling duties that needed to be done, and sending the schedules to Soundwave. He worked on a few new battle strategies, and blueprints for weapons.  
By the time he set the data pad down, he'd noticed she couldn't stop fiddling with her collar.  
He had to admit though, the simple metal looked exquisite on her.  
The diamonds, reflected the light, and the colors of her skin, eyes and hair.  
It was magnificent.  
He reached out a hand to her, and she jumped right up, backing away.  
“Don't touch me.” she hissed.  
Her tone was colder than ice.  
He barked a laugh as he sat up straighter, and curled a hand behind her, forcing her to walk toward him or get swept off her feet.  
He could hear her muttering curses at him, and he smiled all the more.  
Proud his pet didn't break, so easily as that Sam boy, or any of Shockwave's experiment humans had.  
She had defied him from the beginning, and he hoped she would continue to do so.  
It was a trait he'd searched for in his species for a very long time.  
But none of the femmes had this trait, a few mechs he knew did.  
Starscream, had once had it, but he had succumbed like so many others.  
Optimus might be the only other being as stubborn as himself...or so he had thought. Until he met Zaida, just a day ago.  
He had undergone similar humiliation as a miner, and then as a Gladiator, before he began the rebellion.  
He wondered if this human femme would stand up to his treatment of her.  
And he had already given her his name. Upon the collar, her name was centered above the diamonds, and around the rest of the collar were the glyphs spelling his name.  
He had claimed her as his pet. Although he couldn't help but think of the future.  
For now though he was proud to have such a strong of mind and strong of spark being as his pet.  
He scooted her to the edge of the desk, and scooped her up, cradling her in one hand.  
She thrashed, not wanting to cooperate in the slightest.  
“Breakdown, informed me that you could swim, can you confirm?”  
She continued to struggled as he used his other hand to pet her, occasionally playing gently with her collar or curly hair.  
“Stop touching me and I’ll answer.” she said, trying to get away from him, but her pushes were barely noticeable to him.  
“We had a deal, you answer any questions, and your family remains anonymous.” he warned.  
“Yeah, well I can't concentrate with all this touchy feely crap.” she snapped.  
“Can you swim?” he repeated, his tone now dangerous.  
“Yes, I can swim, now can you stop?”  
he ignored her plea, instead continued to pet her.  
“Do humans require anything to swim?”  
she seemed to be catching on to where this was leading.  
“Why is swimming so interesting?” she countered.  
“Cybertronians, can not float, therefore we can not swim. Do humans need anything in order to swim?”  
he repeated.  
“A modest swimsuit, and comfortable temperature in the water, maybe goggles.” she grumped, now attempting to push his hand away with her legs, he just pet those instead, causing her to squeak and pull them back.  
He looked up swimsuits.  
“There are hundred of types of “swimsuits”."he grunted.  
She looked up at him, he was leaned back in his chair, cradling her with one hand and petting her with the other.  
“What do you mean? Can you get on the internet inside your head?” she asked, now trying to get out of his hand, to avoid the other.  
“Of course, your primitive “internet” is incredibly easy to access.” he said flipping through web pages, searching for one similar to the swimsuits the females would wear in the competitions that his Decepticons would watch.  
“Duh.” she snorted, “because the internet, is for everyone, so everyone has to be able to access it- stop touching me you creep!” she shrieked at the end, as he grabbed her and put her back in his hand.  
[Z]  
She felt like a hamster, or gerbil, or a mouse, trying to escape his hands.  
And Zaida prayed she hadn't been this horrible to her hamster or gerbils, now since long gone from this world, all of old age.  
He kept asking about swimsuits and she figured, after his explanation of why it was so interesting to them, that he was probably going to force her to swim.  
She loved swimming, she just hoped he didn't buy a bikini or something equally as horrible.  
[M]  
Eventually, he decided to retire to his berth, picking up her cage, and leash, and the femme herself, he left his study and headed for his berth room.  
At the moment she wasn't struggling. She'd exhausted herself in trying to escape him for most of the day.  
He set the cage on his berth-side table, and laid down, setting the human on his chest, watching her take in the newest set of surroundings.  
She turned back to him, suspicion displayed on her face.  
“My berth room, or bedroom.” he answered.  
She looked a little surprised, and while she was looking around the room in a different light, he raised the leash up to his chest.  
The leash, was actually a drone, created by Shockwave to react to Megatron's transmitted commands.  
He told the leash to carefully latch on to her collar.  
It did so without hesitation, she yelped at the unexpected 'attack', and immediately began to tug on the leash.  
He commanded it to latch the other end to a sturdy part of his armor around his breast plate.  
Instantly it complied, stretching and clutching at the armor on his chest, above his spark.  
He told it to contract to it's original length.  
This caused Zaida to be slowly pulled up, from where he'd set her on his abdominal plates, to his chest.  
She fought it all the way, pulling and yanking, it did no good.  
And soon enough she was right in front of his face, tethered there by the leash.  
He brought a hand up, and gently pushed the struggling femme into a laying position.  
And then he promptly went into recharge.  
[Z]  
'The idiot trapped me on his chest!'  
She’d tried to fight the leash, but it acted as though it had a mind of it's own.  
Forced as she was to lie on the silver armor, and assuming she would be here all night considering Megatron's asleep, she attempt to get at least semi comfortable.  
Laying her head down, she closes her eyes.  
She often suffers from insomnia and restless leg syndrome, but the past two days are enough to tire her out.  
When she woke up, she didn't know what time it was, but the big dummy wasn't up yet.  
Her skin kind of stuck to the metal, and she was sure the parts of her face that had lain on the metal were red. Sighing she looked up at Megatron's dark optics...he didn't seem to be waking anytime soon. So she had to pass the time.  
And decided on listening to her heart beat.  
Only this time she heard something bigger.  
Looking down at the armored chest, as though she could see through it to see what was making the noise. Of course that offered no answers, so she tried to ignore it.  
But her curiosity ate at her. For about an hour she just imagined what it might be.  
'A giant pump, that pushes fluid around so that his joints don't lock up? No. Maybe gears inside working to-ah no he's not moving. Gears in his brain? Yeah probably not. What could it be?'  
Eventually she couldn't stand it any longer. She wriggled out from under the extremely heavy hand, and stood above where she'd heard the sound.  
She knelt down, pressing an ear to the center of the chest area. Sure enough the pulsating sound is coming from him. It's not a “lub, dub” like our heart beats, but it is definitely similar.  
Through a few miniscule cracks in the armor, wiring and tubing she can just barely make out a light, so focused on watching the rhythmic pulsing of the light and sound, she completely forgets about the leash and collar.  
She wants to see more, she wants to know what it is, what it does.  
Getting up, she heads to the side of his chest, perhaps she could kept a better view there?  
Only to, at the last moment, realize that something had gone taut and she was jerked back by her own forward movement.  
Scooting back, holding the front of the collar she coughs, she turns to glare at the leash, and notices Megatron's red optics are lit, watching her.  
A smirk on his metallic lips.  
She snorts at him, but remembering what she had been after, completely forgets that.  
“What's that?” she asks bluntly, pointing down.  
He grins, and she groans, knowing his answer.  
“Me.”  
“Har har. The bright light, with the pulsing and stuff, inside you, what is it?”  
she asks again.  
“My spark.”  
“And what's a spark?”  
“It would be similar to both your concept of the soul and a heart.” he explained.  
She hummed thinking this over.  
[M]  
His systems began to online as soon as his sensors picked up readings differing from those of the rest of the night cycle.  
He was awake before the human, but she would awaken soon.  
He watched and as soon as he suspected she would look around he offlined his optics, he was curious as to how she would act if she thought he was in recharge.  
He heard a sigh as his sensors told him that she'd looked at his face plates, probably to see if he was awake.  
He “watched” through his sensors as she laid her head back down, only to lift it a few moments later.  
She looked down at his chest, perhaps she had heard his spark beat?  
After about an hour or so, she finally wriggled out from under his hand.  
She walked to the center of his chest and knelt down pressing her audio receptor(ear in human terms) to his chest.  
He decided she was definitely listening to his spark.  
She pulls away, and stares at the armor above his spark, as though trying to see his spark.  
She gets up and heads toward the side of his chest, seeming to have forgotten the leash.  
The leash goes taut as she walks and is jerked back by her own power.  
Scooting back, holding the front of the collar she coughs, she turns to glare at the leash, and notices him watching her, smirking.  
She snorts at him, but seems to completely change tracks.  
“What's that?” she asks bluntly, pointing down.  
He grins, and she groans, knowing his answer.  
“Me.”  
“Har har. The bright light, with the pulsing and stuff, inside you, what is it?”  
she asks again.  
“My spark.”  
“And what's a spark?”  
“It would be similar to both your concept of the soul and a heart.” he explained.  
She hummed thinking this over.  
He silently ordered the leash to release from both ends.  
The tether immediately drops limply on the ground.  
Picking her and the leash up before sitting up, he stands and retrieving her cage goes through a similar routine to the one they'd done yesterday morning.  
First he took her to the storage room, allowing her to eat, and use the outhouse.  
He then picked her up and headed back to his room, on the way he grabbed a few cubes of energon.  
He sat his chair setting her on his lap, while he took a sip from the cube.  
She was glaring at him again, so he decided to “reward” that with a question.  
“How old are you?”  
“I'm 20.”  
Twenty, she looked younger, but acted older.  
He supposed this was a good thing.  
“How old are you?” she sneered.  
He chuckled.  
“Many vorns old.” was his answer.  
She raised an eyebrow.  
“What was your standing in your house?”  
he asked taking another sip.  
She stiffened.  
“We agreed to leave my family out of this.”  
she said.  
“Yes. This question will not endanger your family, I am-” he searched for the proper word, “Content with your company, as long as you behave and keep to our agreement, your family has nothing to fear from me or my soldiers. But questions not concerning their identity, will not put them in danger.” he paused, allowing her to think it over.  
“What was your familial structure like?” he asked again.  
“It was my mom and dad, me and my siblings, I'm the oldest.”  
“As am I.”  
she looked surprised.  
“Robots have families?”  
“Of course.” he replied dismissively.  
[Z]  
She didn't want to continue family talk, it was risky, she might let something about them slip that could put them in danger.  
“Do you enjoy any activities such as sports?” he asked.  
This was getting weird.  
“No, tried sports when I was little, never really stuck.”  
“Then what did you do in your free time?” he pushed.  
“I read books.”  
“And?”  
“And some other stuff, mostly read.”  
“List all the actives you enjoyed while on Earth.” he ordered probably getting sick of her short reluctant answers.  
She sighed, but began thinking.  
“Um, I drew stuff, wrote stories, spent time with animals, spent time with my family, watch TV and movies. Can't really think of much else.” She said keeping one thing out as she always did when telling people her interests and hobbies.  
“Oh, wait, I also liked to figure out how things worked, take 'em apart an' put 'em back together again.”  
She added, not wanting to say it later and be accused of lying-thus endangering her family.  
And with that thought she felt a stab of guilt, she was keeping one thing out. She really had horrible stage fright though, if she told him he might force her to do it, just as he was planning on forcing her to swim...but could she endanger her family like this?  
Her stage fright needled at her saying it would be alright that she wouldn't dare do it here.  
And knowing it might bite her later she listened to the voice.  
“Apparently many humans enjoy dancing, do you?” asked Mega-butt, mentally she snickered at all the fun things she could butcher his name with.  
“No, I have to be the world's absolutely worst dancer.”  
he hummed at this answer, and she now thanked God that she really was a horrible dancer, or at least she thought she was.  
Oddly enough Megatron froze, annoyance sweeping over his face.  
A few moments later, he scooped her up and grabbing the leash and cage exited the room.  
The hallways were busier than she'd ever seen them as mechs rushed around.  
Eventually he stopped at a door just a few doors away from his.  
The door opened to reveal Soundwave, and for a moment she panicked, thinking that she done something to upset him-had he discovered what she'd left out?  
“You are sure your symbiotes can handle her?” asked Megatron.  
A nod was all the reply he received.  
“Very well, but should she be returned with any injury....” he left the threat hanging.  
Soundwave nodded, stood back and gestured for Megatron to enter.  
Inside the room, on the floor was Ravage and two small robots.  
“Ravage, Frenzy, Rumble, Buzz-saw, Laserbeak: objective, watch Megatron's pet.” said Soundwave in an emotionless tone.  
“Yeah, we got this boss, we heard Lord Megatron, no harm to the squishy or we get slagged, got it.” said one of the small robots.  
Megatron took this time to crouch down and humiliate her.  
“Behave.” he grinned as she struggled to avoid a stroke to her hair.  
She snarled and glared as he finally released her.  
He and Soundwave left the room, and she whirled to face the three smaller Decepticons.  
“So, you're Megatron's Squishy.” stated one as he strolled toward her.  
He was twice her height, about ten or so feet tall.  
She growled, stepping back.  
“You really did a number on Ravage.” commented the other as he headed for the cage and leash.  
That made her glance at Ravage, who looked good as new.  
The metal cat merely gazed at her calmly.  
Another step taken by the blue one brought her attention back to him.  
“So, what's yur name?” he asked.  
She remained silent backing up two steps every time he took one toward her.  
Zaida jumped though at the sound of something flying above her, it-they landed behind her.  
It was two robotic birds.  
“Hey, she comes with a leash!” exclaimed the red one, holding up the leash.  
She couldn't focus on it now though.  
Ravage was making his way toward her.  
Each step as graceful as her own cat's would be, only his claws were bigger.  
She was backed against a corner now, the blue mech had decided to leave her alone, now moving back toward a TV screen where a game was paused. Ravage and the birds however, were coming ever closer.  
Fear crept into her heart, speeding it's beat, spreading the adrenaline now racing through her veins.  
Ravage sniffed the air around her when he was about fifteen feet away.  
His optics brightened and he studied her much more closely now, a pleased growl rumbling in his chest.  
Zaida growled back lowly, crouching in a ready stance in case the cat pounced.  
One of the birds squawked curiously at the cat.  
The other took off toward the two small robots now playing the video game.  
Now she was only cornered by Ravage and one of the metal birds.  
Ravage stalked closer, while the bird hopped in place.  
She snarled at Ravage as he crossed the invisible ten foot perimeter.  
Abruptly, Ravage rushed forward. But she was ready.  
Zaida leapt away, hearing Ravage slam into the corner behind her, she got up and dodged an aerial attack by the one bird, just in time to evade another pounce by Ravage.  
“Back off!” she yelled, this time springing toward Ravage as he leapt at her.  
She dropped at the last moment, sliding on the floor underneath him, tugging warningly on the sensitive wires as she passed.  
A surprised yowl left the robotic feline.  
She wasn't quick enough to her feet though and the metallic bird landed right on top of her, pinning her arms with it's feet.  
“Get Off!” she shouted struggling wildly.  
She stilled though when the avian machine moved it's beak close to her face.  
Holding her breath she felt when it ran the cool metal of it's beak over her face, feeling her hair, and picking up a lock of it.  
It twittered inquisitively, as it played with the ringlet.  
Zaida was entirely focused on the bird, so much so she flinched and squeaked when Ravage's face appeared above her own.  
She started to wriggle again, trying to escape the avian's hold on her arms.  
Two growls from the mechanical beasts around her caused her to freeze once again.  
It was after Ravage sniffed her thoroughly and batted at a curl that she could no longer withhold a whimper of fear.  
And though Ravage pulled away, the bird nuzzled her as it cooed reassuring sounds to her.  
Maybe they wouldn't hurt her?  
Then the bird's claws curled under her arms tightening their grip, and then they were airborne!  
A gasp left her as the mechanical bird flew over what could be a couch and then landed gently on a cushion.  
As soon as she was sure she was on a stable surface she bolted-or at least she tried.  
The bird caught her left leg with it's beak and pulled her back towards itself, gently tucking her under it's wing as Ravage jumped up on the couch.  
“Hey, looks like Laserbeak likes the squishy-Ravage didn't she injure you, why aren't you tearin' her limb from limb?” asked one of the other the small mechs as they played the game.  
“Oh, well Megatron's a good reason, but worthy opponent? Really? Slag! I died!” he pouted as his companion cheered.  
She wiggled under the metal wing that held her firmly in its grasp, her head was free though- and she easily spotted Ravage headed her way again.  
She groaned after another frantic struggle to get away, but that was foiled even more than it already was when Ravage laid down leaning against the wing. Now the wing kept her from being crushed but still trapped her.  
As, she assumed Laserbeak, seemed to go to sleep, Ravage drew his head near her's, nosed her hair and then he too seemed to fall asleep.  
For a time she just tried to think of a way out of this, until she began to feel tired from today's excitement.  
She struggled to stay awake, but inevitably fell into darkness.  
[M]  
Those incorrigible Autobot's had found one of their bases.  
Megatron stormed into the now wrecked base.  
It had been in a mountain, how had they found it!?  
Snarling, at the incompetence of his troops Megatron gave orders for any and all materials to be gathered and moved via ground bridge to the moon base and half the troops that had been stationed here were to assist in its construction. The other half were going to be relocated and begin building a new base in another location.  
~  
Two days later everything he needed to see to had been seen to.  
He'd visited the moon base to see that operations were continuing as planned.  
Then he had debated where to build a new base, then helped draw up the plans to his liking, and went to oversee the initial stages of construction.  
He was exhausted by the time he returned to the only mobile base, the Nemesis.  
So exhausted he'd forgotten Zaida.  
[Z]  
The last two days had been different for Zaida, to say the least.  
Primarily she was watched over by Ravage and Laserbeak, who seemed to treat her as one would an infant.  
Frenzy, Rumble and Buzz-saw, mostly ignored her, unless one of the twins wanted to annoy her. But they soon realized she wouldn't react to their taunts.  
Having four siblings will do that to a girl.  
They fed her regularly, and escorted her to the bathroom. Most of the time the three of them would doze. Zaida would have rather been finding a way to escape, or something, but other than the random time where Ravage or Laserbeak would wrestle with her, they dozed.  
On the second day they seemed to be noticing she'd begun to smell unpleasant, but were unsure of what to do, and she didn't offer them any help. Even if it would mean she would be able to be clean, she would refuse to help them.  
She also did not want to allow Knockout and Breakdown to play dress up with her again.  
[M]  
When Megatron awoke, he got his morning energon and headed to the bridge.  
He felt as though he were forgetting something, and in war that was never good.  
Soundwave would be able to point out just what it was he was forgetting, and the problem would be solved.  
His presence on the bridge made every bot stand to attention until he nodded and they returned to their duties.  
“Soundwave, a word.” he rumbled.  
A nod and Soundwave met him halfway across the floor.  
“Megatron: will retrieve pet?” was the question, that filled the feeling of forgetfulness.  
“Thank you, Soundwave I will.”  
he said turning and leaving the bridge.  
[Z]  
Ravage had decided to attempt the cybercat way of grooming.  
Licking.  
Zaida was not thrilled.  
And was, at the moment, running from the sharp, literally knife tongued cat.  
As soon as she had spotted those little hooks all over his tongue, she was gone.  
That tongue could rip the skin off her if she allowed him to lick.  
Scrambling up furniture, under furniture, in circles, she ran. Hoping that either someone would explain to Ravage how bad his cleaning would be for her health or he would get tired before she did.  
When the door opened she shot right for it.  
She didn't care who it was, and she climbed up the leg armor until she was out of Ravage's immediate reach.  
“Frenzy, Rumble, explain this.” hissed a horribly familiar voice.  
“Oh, Ravage was just gonna tryin clean yur stinky human. But she didn't want that and they've been running all over the place ever since.” explained Frenzy from across the room as he and Rumble continued play a video game.  
Zaida was plucked from the leg armor. Snarling she struggled.  
A low chuckle from Megatron was all she received in return.  
“I will take it from here Ravage. Her stitches seem to be healing well enough, a visit to Knockout shall suffice.”  
“No!” she screeched. Recently acquainted frustration reappearing as he collected the cage and leash and left the Symbiotes room, still holding her by the back of her shirt.  
[M]  
The door to Soundwave's quarters opened only for a small being to rush out and scale his calf armor, Ravage close behind.  
“Frenzy, Rumble, explain this.” He hissed.  
“Oh, Ravage was just gonna tryin clean yur stinky human. But she didn't want that and they've been running all over the place ever since.” explained Frenzy from across the room as he and Rumble continued play a video game.  
Picking Zaida off his armor, he held her up to get a look at her. She struggled valiantly, bringing a chuckle from him. But she did indeed smell slightly unpleasant to his sensitive olfactory sensors.  
“I will take it from here Ravage. Her stitches seem to be healing well enough, a visit to Knockout shall suffice.”  
“No!” she screeched.  
He collected the cage and leash, and having sent a com to Knockout, headed for medbay.  
[Z]  
The doors to medbay slid open to see an eager Knockout backed up by Breakdown.  
“I've got the perfect outfit!” he almost squealed as Megatron led him into the washroom.  
She was handed to Breakdown and Megatron left with Knockout, while Breakdown bathed her.  
It was exactly as it was last time.  
She put up even more of a fight this time though.  
Now she was more accustomed to being manhandled and knew some tricks, but it only prolonged the inevitable.  
When it was time for hair Knockout reentered and took over.  
Then she was given her underclothes and then they he showed her the outfit he had picked, and had been a approved by Megatron.  
Tiny skinny black jeans, a red leather jacket and a white button up blouse.  
She refused to put it on.  
She would pick out what she wanted to wear.  
Or she'd give the twins new ideas for pranks and point them in Knockout's direction.  
“What? Megatron liked it.” he said when she at first silently refused to even look.  
“Look, what is so horrible about it?” he eventually asked.  
“1) I didn't pick it out. 2) that is just too...I just don't like that style. It's nice, but I prefer a different type.”  
“Like what?” he asked dryly, allowing her to rifle through the crate of clothes.  
Eventually she settled on a loose Star wars t-shirt. Boys jeans, thick socks and a comfy gray jacket.  
“This.” she said happily as she zipped up the jacket.  
“Ah-no.” he replied with a sneer as he reached for her.  
“You take these clothes- I make your life a living hell!” she boomed. Her study of her voice, included vocal projection, making herself sound bigger than she was, to be heard over her siblings. She got lots of practice.  
Knockout actually stepped back.  
Breakdown, after a moment or two of silence, chuckled.  
And in the next the door burst open and Hook entered.  
“What's all that racket?” he demanded.  
Knockout regained himself and snarled. Snatching her up roughly he gave her a shake.  
“You'll do as you're told insect!” he hissed menacingly.  
She could only release a strangled snarl in reply as he squeezed.  
But she kept up a defiant glare, his grip ever tightening, until Hook stepped in.  
“You damage Megatron's pet, no matter the reason he'll have your helm.” he said calmly.  
Breakdown carefully pried her from Knockout's hand and hurried out of the room, straight toward Megatron's quarters.  
This time she didn't struggle. Happy that she had gotten her way, and was wearing comfortable clothing. It almost made her feel safe.  
Of course that feeling flew right out of her when they entered Megatron's quarters.  
She grinned at him, despite the feeling.  
He quirked an eyebrow.  
Breakdown handed her over and was dismissed.  
Still high on her small victory she allowed herself to stretch out on his hand luxuriously.  
He set down the datapad he'd been reading to gaze at her both amused and bemused.  
[M]  
Breakdown announced his imminent arrival and Megatron granted him access. Where Breakdown quickly handed his pet over and left.  
Noticing there wasn't the usual struggle. Looking down he saw Zaida stretching out on his palm, grinning in a victorious manner.  
Setting down his datapad he watched her be almost completely relaxed right in front of him.  
“What brought this on?” he asked gently.  
She smirked wickedly.  
“Ask Knockout, he'd just love to tell you.” she snickered  
~  
[Z]  
At the moment Zaida was relatively alone. She was in storage room 3, picking out food to eat as well as organizing the huge crates of stuff so things could be easily found. Well that was what she was supposed to be doing.  
Somehow it had turned into an odd game similar to hide'n'seek mixed with tag, and their own spin on it.  
As she again spotted Ravage on the other side of the storage room, she couldn’t help but giggle and duck down again and scurry randomly amongst the crates before looking around for any sign of the oversized robotic cat.  
There! His tail was wiggling right in front of her. Grinning madly she sprinted passed, simultaneously tugging gently on the tail. she was already around the corner of another crate before she heard the surprised yowl, then the thudding of heavy metal paws pounding after her.  
allowing herself a mad cackle, Zaida turned right around and ran right toward the confused metal panther-and ran right passed him tugging his tail a second time.  
A playful huff was the reply as he too turned and began after her again.  
Ravage tried to follow her, but was too big to get through all the tiny spaces Zaida could squeeze into, and that was how she’d kept ahead of him so far.  
And now to give him the slip once more.  
Zaida dove, sliding easily on the metal floor right threw a space between crates, and then spotting an opened one squeezed right in and froze.  
Holding her breath, she listened to Ravage swiftly hop on top of the crate and jump right to the next one searching for her.  
releasing her breath with a chuckle she turned to look at the contents of the crate.  
it appeared to be a bathroom set.  
like a pre-made bathroom ready to just put into a house.  
There was a toilet, a bathtub and a sink. above the sink was a mirror...the first mirror Zaida had seen since she was brought to the Nemesis.  
It was cracked, probably from being transported by decepticon.  
Her hair was better styled than usual, though at the moment it was a little wild due to running around. Her face was red from running, but what drew her attention was the collar. It was indeed elegant. simple silver engraved with her name centered above the three stones that she suspected were diamonds. The rest of the collar was engraved in cybertronian markings she had yet to decipher. If the meaning behind it was different, and if she could actually take it off, it would be a thing she would cherish, instead it was something she abhorred.  
Before this whole fiasco, Zaida rarely ever wore necklaces. The only one she actually wore more than once was the one her sister had brought back from her Guatemala mission trip. It had a small black jade pendant with what was supposed to be her birth month engraved on it. A black cloth cord that changed sizes made it more comfortable for her. But even then she never was unaware of it’s presence around her neck.  
The collar was hard, cold metal, the jewels dangling always tapping against her collarbone. In every waking moment Zaida was always aware of the collar, and it’s meaning. And she hated it.  
Sighing heavily, she leaned towards the mirror and gently touched the collar, briefly imagining that she was in her family’s hallway bathroom, having put on the black necklace. Any moment now one of her siblings would barge in without knocking to get ready for school.  
She would tell them to knock next time, maybe joke about something random before heading down for breakfast and helping mom send off the others to school, and dad to work before heading out herself.  
Choking on a sob brought her back to where she was. Gripping the sink with white knuckles she let herself cry for real since coming aboard the alien ship.  
Her family probably thought her dead. Decepticon attacks often left disintegrated unidentifiable piles of ash, from when someone was shot by a laser cannon.  
If she was never found, and her body was never found, then she would be assumed dead. Decepticons rarely if ever took a human hostage. If they ever did it was someone who could influence an important or powerful person's choice, and even then they made a show of taking that person, or sent a ransom video.  
I wasn’t “important” like that, my family was not rich, nor did they control anything-let alone have anything of interest to the cons.  
my family thinks I'm dead…  
Sliding down beside the sink, she squeezed herself into the space between it and the toilet.  
Another sob was muffled by her jacket sleeve before she pulled her knees to her chest.  
She missed them so much.  
she missed her mom, and dad, her two sisters and her two brothers.  
She missed their house, their pets.  
She missed her room, and her bed.  
And she wasn’t there because she had to be a hero and try to stop Mega-dweeb, who then brought her here!  
Sure she was angry at Megatron, he brought her here and has since then done other infuriating things.  
But she was mad at herself too.  
She chose to step in and do something, something she should have left for the Autobot’s to take care of. It was never her place to get involved! So why did she do it?  
her philosophical sob session was interrupted by Ravage nosing the crate’s door further open.  
"I'm fine Ravage. Just needed a few minutes alone." She answered, her voice watery as she wiped her face on her sleeve.  
Trying to distract herself she set about the task they intended. 

[Third]  
About 2 months went by. Things had gone relatively smooth for the Decepticons, none of their other bases were found. The new bases' construction was going well.  
And morale was high, with Megatron distracted with his squishy he spent less time beating up Starscream, who then spent less time in medbay and less time screeching. Giving everyone's audios a rest: making Knockout happy, which involved a better medical experience for everyone; and more time for himself which made everyone happier and less likely to cause problems.  
Soundwave no longer had to listen to Starscream rant when he thought it was in private, and spent more time with cassettes: which meant less pranks from the twins.  
Which meant everyone was allowed to relax a bit.  
Shockwave, although a bit baffled saw something even more.  
The human, even after 2 months was just as rebellious as when it first arrived, but even more interesting was the fact that it was still alive.  
And not only that but Lord Megatron showed no signs of growing bored of it, if anything the former gladiator seemed to grow closer, more fond of it than Shockwave had ever predicted.  
And he was not the only one,  
Breakdown and Knockout seemed to enjoy washing and dressing it. The cassettes loved playing with it, it actually beat Frenzy and Rumble in a few video games and got them hooked on a few others. It played physically with Ravage and Laserbeak, honing their skills to hunt things smaller than them.

Over all this human seemed to increase Decepticon efficiency.  
From the reports it was also shown to have fought Ravage to a draw. It could think on its feet, was incredibly persistent, intelligent and resilient to any mind game Lord Megatron had played with it in the beginning.  
And these traits seemed to draw his lord’s attention in in a similar way Optimus Prime did, or how Starscream once had.

Perhaps….  
Perhaps those traits are the ones Lord Megatron respects, and those he looks for in a mate?  
It was a very feasible answer.  
Lord Megatron had turned down every femme that had approached him after he became the leader of the Decepticons, and going back through the profiles Shockwave could see none had any of the traits that hypothetically Lord Megatron looked for in an equal, or possible mate.

And yet this human seemed to fulfill each one.  
Interesting.

[Z]  
Megatron was going to go from base to base and she would get another blessed break from his constant pestering.  
But this time, the cassettes and Soundwave were also busy, and so she was left with the creepy cyclopes.

Zaida had expected to be left alone the entire time that she was with him and that was how it was at first.

[SH]  
But really it was all observation and scan after scan was being run as she doodled in the clear cage he had provided Lord Megatron.  
What he didn't expect was an odd vocalization.

[Z]  
Alone time, after 2 months of a constant pestering, and “companionship” it was beautiful- the silence….but at the same time tempted me to fill it.  
It was a cliche talent, I guess. I mean I was pretty good, but I was so afraid to sing in front of people that most of my extended family didn't even know I could do it.  
As I drew a flower that probably only existed in my head I barely noticed I had started humming.  
I stopped rather abruptly, and double checked my surroundings. The spies weren't home and my babysitter wasn't in sight.  
I might as well take advantage of this opportunity to indulge myself.  
It was a nonsensical tune, and it had been awhile since I heard my own voice. I played with the pitches and tones before I found a pleasant one and then I remembered one of my favorite movies and the soundtrack played in my mind.  
At first it was humming and then softly singing, and then gradually it got louder.  
“You're waking meadows in my mind, making waves across my time, oh no, oh no~  
I gotta a strange magic, oh what a strange magic, oh it's a strange magic, I gotta strange magic.”  
Lower tone for the guy part.  
“You're sailing softly through the sun, Of a land I've always known, You fly, So high, I get a…”  
Back to the girl part.  
“Strange mag-”  
I choked on the song, the blood draining out of my face as I noticed the single red eye watching me.

[SH]  
Lord Megatron had never mentioned this particular talent. The sounds had started softly and grew. It seemed to be many songs before words were audible.  
This could work to his advantage.  
And even if not, he always had the backup.

“Perhaps in exchange for your secret, you will help me in a small endeavor.”  
Instant rage was written all over her face.  
“If you think I'm stupid enough to let you experiment on me without telling Megatur- ah, Megatron then you've been intaking the wrong energon.”  
She boomed. The organic, according to the crew has used this at least once before.  
On Knockout.

It was amazing the power held in that tiny voice box.  
All he needed was her silence. She was perfect for this experiment. To stubborn to give out like so many other humans had.  
And it would work for the benefit of the Decepticons and his Lord Megatron.

“If you are so unwilling perhaps I could find success with someone one of similar make, family perhaps.”  
Horrified rage now.  
She tried to speak, but just shook her head.  
“Fine. Don't touch my family, do what you want, and you have my silence on the matter. But if Megatron eventually finds out I cannot be blamed and my family will remain untouched.”

“Agreed.”  
Remotely locking the door, I stalked over and removed her from the cage before running a deep, intrusive scan.  
A grunt that soon became a scream.

[Z]  
“Perhaps in exchange for your secret, you will help me in a small endeavor.”  
He thought keeping my singing a secret was worth being experimented on!

“If you think I'm stupid enough to let you experiment on me without telling Megatur- ah, Megatron then you've been intaking the wrong energon.”  
I boomed, even though I'd slipped up and almost said one of my less nice name for Megatron.

“If you are so unwilling perhaps I could find success with someone one of similar make, family perhaps.”

He'd just suggested that he would experiment on my family in my stead.  
He had me trapped, I wanted to cuss him out but that wouldn't do me any good.  
“Fine. Don't touch my family, do what you want, and you have my silence on the matter. But if Megatron eventually finds out I cannot be blamed and my family will remain untouched.”

“Agreed.”  
The door remotely locked as he stalked over and removed me from the cage before I felt a growing, sweeping pain all over my body.  
Soon I began to scream.  
~  
For a few days it was a deep scan, as found it was called.  
And then I was put in a machine, and I lost track of time, I couldn't tell if I was awake or dreaming.  
When I was finally removed from it I was allowed several days rest before Megatron returned.  
To say it was a relief to see Megatron, would be telling the truth.  
~  
Not a month went by before autobot activity called Megatron away once more and I was put in Shockwave's care yet again.  
To say I was not looking forward to it, was an understatement.  
I did everything discreetly possible to avoid it.  
It was suspicious that Soundwave and his cassettes were unavailable a second time, something I would not put past Shockwave organizing.

I sat in the cage, waiting for the cyclopes to show his face, or to feel the excruciating pain. But neither occurred, instead I was alone for hours, being tended to when need, a light scan here and there and then alone.  
I grew increasingly tense, my gut telling me to hightail it, but I couldn't do anything about it.  
About a week of this treatment had me sleeping little due to being on constant alert, paranoia growing.  
And at the end of the week, it was all confirmed.  
Shockwave came and collected me, before taking me further into his lab, I demanded answers but was completely ignored.

Being removed from the cage, I fought the careful talons trying to encase me.  
I actually ran halfway up his arm before being caught and summarily stuffed into an egg shaped pod.  
It closed over me, the darkness blinding as I felt along the walls and tried to find a way out.  
The egg was just big enough to hold me comfortably.  
Suddenly the sides seemed to explode, as tentacle like things wrapped around me before forcing something on my head and liquid began to pool at my feet.  
Within moments the egg was filled with the liquid, the helmet the only thing keeping me breathing.  
And then I felt something similar to light electrocution, then I was simply somewhere else.  
I opened my eyes wide and flung my arms out reflexively trying to find and escape the egg I'd been placed in.  
“Fascinating.”  
The small comment turned my head instantly, only to find Shockwave much smaller than I remembered.  
Beside him, attached to a large contraption, was the egg, only as big as a large hen’s egg.  
Following the wires to my person I discovered I was not who I was….  
I was metal.  
Like, Cybertronian.  
And I wasn't tied down.  
Human body and life as a pet verses cybertronian body and possible freedom…

I leapt right up, and though clumsy managed to make it out of the lab, clawing the panel behind me shut.  
I took in my new surroundings on the run.  
I'd say I was at the very least as tall as Starscream, and my hands and feet bore wicked cool claws.  
It was enough.  
A blast from behind me alerted me to Shockwave's pursuit.  
Apparently being Megatron's pet does come with perks, for one no one wants to kill you.  
Except for when they don't know it's you….

The brute strength, this new body brought to the table was welcomed with extreme measures as I bowled several Decepticons right over on my way to the ground bridge.  
I turned the corner, with an evil chuckle as I looked back at the damage I'd caused, only to be tackled by a Breakdown.  
I rolled with him and threw him into Shockwave sending them both over a railing and down several floors.  
And where Breakdown is-  
Knockout jabbed me with his shock stick cockily, which soon turned to fear when I wrenched it right out of his hands and turned it back on him.  
As I continued running towards the ground bridge, a pain in my chest began, like heart burn at first before it consumed my whole body, like it was melting - boiling.  
The only things I could think of was a failsafe, or perhaps my human body really was melting.  
I stumbled, a hand clenched to my chest, I felt like I could hear my heartbeat and the world spun.  
I crumpled, curling in on myself, and then there was only a flicker of light, and only an ache was left as a reminder of the pain I'd just experienced.  
Gasping, I withdrew my claws from the metal of the wall before pulling myself up.  
I still had to escape.  
Stumbling forward, I began to run as I gained momentum, only to run right into something the moment I turned my head to see if Shockwave had caught up.  
I snarled, and moved to strike but I was thrown back.  
Looking up from my seat on the floor next to the wall I'd been thrown into I met optics with Megatron.  
I couldn't help a grin.  
Even getting a few hits in would feel so good, now I might do some damage without too much repercussion seeing as I'm not so easily squished now, and he doesn't know who I am- can't use family against me.  
With a huffed laugh I stood, not feeling like I'd been thrown just moments ago.  
I wonder what I sounded like?  
“State your designation, intruder.” Megatron ordered.  
With a smirk I replied.  
“None of your business, Megaturd.”  
He roared and lunged, and I ducked.  
I got kneed in the stomach, but I scrapped my claws along his armor and ripped a piece off.  
I was pushed back.  
I sounded like a dude, which was cool and all but totally freaky.  
I was tackled, and we rolled, I was kicked off and shot with his cannon.  
I felt that, definitely.  
I needed to get out of here before it got too serious.  
With a neat fling, I sent the plating I'd removed flying like a frisbee, he shot it out of the air but I was as already running.  
The ground bridge was so close!  
And then a ground bridge appear in front of me.  
I wasn't that close! I hadn't activated the controls!  
I tried to stop, but my momentum was too great and I found myself slamming into a wall.  
I turned but the portal had already closed.  
With a oddly manly roar, I slammed a first down before standing to work out where I was.  
The only actual wall was behind me, on all three sides were what appeared to be forcefields.  
I had to get out! I had been so close!  
Pushing off the wall, I slammed into the forcefield, it shimmered prettily, gave me a shock and held.  
A scream of pure frustration worked it's way up within me and I mindlessly pounded on the shield, uncaring of the shocks.

[M]  
As he returned to the Nemesis he was greeted by a strange mech running right into him.  
The mech was uncolored, which was rather odd, and was only a few inches shorter than himself.  
Throwing the mech away he spoke.  
“State your designation, intruder.”  
With a smirk the mech replied.  
“None of your business, Megaturd.”  
The mech ducked as Megatron charged forward with a battle cry. The warlord kneed his abdomen, but his claws managed to rip some of my armor off even as he pushed away.  
He tackled, and they rolled, he kicked off and shot with his cannon.  
It seemed his cannon at least seemed to affect this mech.  
Megatron shot the thrown plating out of the air, the mech though was already running.

::Soundwave, transport the intruder to a high security brig cell.::

An affirmative was sent.  
He turned and stormed toward the command center, he would discover the origins of this mech.  
As he arrived all activity ceased.  
“Starscream! Report!”  
The spindly mech was already at the consoles typing speedily.  
“Ask Shockwave, the mech burst out of his lab.”  
Huffing in annoyance, Megatron called for Shockwave.  
And then his processors caught up….  
Wasn't Zaida being taken care of by Shockwave?

As soon as Shockwave entered the bridge Megatron pounced.  
Clawed hand around the mech's throat.  
“Where is she?” he snarled.  
“My apologies Lord Megatron-”  
Megatron was ready to rip out Shockwave's throat, he had entrusted him with her care and now she was dead.  
“The mech-” Shockwave tried to speak, but Megatron just wanted to crush the vocal box there, energon could not flow past where his grip laid, Shockwave would have to act fast in order to at least stay conscious.  
“is- is Zai-”  
And he was dropped.  
“What!?” Megatron roared.  
“The transfer of a human consciousness, mind and soul was a success. Only she was strong enough to survive. Where all my subjects failed she thrived. She managed to get past Knockout, Breakdown, and myself.”  
Shockwave began to ramble getting lost in the scientific wonder he'd just created.  
With a snarl, Megatron marched down to the brig.

[Z]

I kept pounding, like the machine I was now, I kept going, a steady beat, the regular shocks to my body, but I stopped and stared at the shield..  
Only to spot Megatron storming in.  
I chuckled tiredly, “Is Shockwave dead or do I get a chance to thank him for the chance to punch you?”  
I asked, still in the eery male voice.  
He approached the shield, before I felt some kind of pull behind me, I tried to resist, but like a magnet I was soon stuck against the wall. A few taps on the shield and down it came.  
He strode forward, and pried my chest plates apart, I grunted, trying to resist that too, but I couldn't do much stuck to a wall.  
When they were open, he stepped back, a look of shock on his face.  
“Zaida?”  
“Well what's in there that gives me away?” I asked trying to look in my own chest, all I caught was a glimpse of sparkling white light.  
All I got was a snarl.  
Pretty soon Knockout was entering, followed by Breakdown.  
And then they started to do something.  
“You two gonna fix my voice? It's pretty freaky sounding like a guy.”  
An annoyed glare was sent my way.  
Just as Knockout spoke, “You scratched my paint job!” he snarled in a whisper.  
“Oh what that tiny thing?” I asked, referencing the tiniest imperfection.  
“No.” he turns around to show me his scraped up back and shoulders.  
I grimace.  
“Yeah, sorry about that. I had escaping on the mind and you were kinda attacking me so.. you know.”  
He still glared, but it seemed less personal than before.  
It was silent for awhile as he repaired my front where Megatron had shot me.  
“I'm not messing with your frame, it should adjust to your spark, but you being formerly human...who knows.” he shrugged.  
“Adjust? How?” she asked.  
“Mmmm, like color, frame type, vocalizer settings, etc.”  
“Weird.” she said.  
With an amused snort from Breakdown, the 2 exited the cell, turned the shield walls back on and then released the magnetic wall trap.  
Knockout gave a small salute before he left, Breakdown trailing not far behind.  
[M]

If he hadn't already known where the brig was, he could have easily found it, due to the steady beat of someone pounding on an energon shield.  
If it was her, she was pretty strong to be able to resist the decent shocks the shield was giving her.  
When she noticed me she chuckled tiredly, “Is Shockwave dead or do I get a chance to thank him for the chance to punch you?”  
She asked, seemingly uncomfortable with the default male voice setting.  
He approached the shield, activating the magnetic wall remotely. She tried to resist, but was soon stuck against the wall. A few taps on the shield’s command console and down it came.  
He strode forward, and pried apart her chest plates apart, she grunted, trying to resist that too, but she couldn't do much stuck to a wall.  
When they were open, he stepped back, a look of shock on his face.  
“Zaida?”  
“Well what's in there that gives me away?” she asked trying to look in her own chest.  
Inside was a lightly violet tinged spark, proving the Cybertronian before was indeed a femme.  
He called for Knockout to come fix her chest and abdominal plates before leaving the brig.  
He had to speak with Shockwave.

[Z]

Alone and bored, Zaida started off trying to explore her new body, but eventually fell asleep curled up in the back of the cell.  
The day had been especially exciting, both physically and mentally.

[M]

Shockwave explained in scientific detail, just how exactly what had happened had happened...the version Megatron translated was as follows:  
Shockwave noticed how the once tiny being affected the entirety of the Decepticon forces. Knowing the fragility of humans, he wanted to make her more sturdy.  
Another motive was that Shockwave had gotten it into his processor that the fleshy being was the perfect mate for Megatron.  
Either way, he blackmailed the formerly tiny femme into silence...and refused to give up his blackmail material, as she had honored her end of the deal.  
What Shockwave hadn't accounted for was the fact that her force of will was so strong, it burned out the machine- but instead of reverting to her original body(and thus dieing), her consciousness and human soul remained in the Cybertronian husk.  
And now Shockwave had no idea what her soul- now a spark, would do to feel comfortable in its new body.

As soon as Megatron was alone, he sighed heavily, rubbing his optics. Two habits he'd picked up from the little human.  
All they could do now was wait and see if she could survive in her new body.

[Z]

It was after her first taste of energon that she'd begun to feel starving, and cramped.  
For the next several minutes, under Shockwave, Knockout, Breakdown, Starscream, and Megatron's careful watch that she downed as many cubes of energon as they had. Vehicons were even sent to fetch more.  
Vaguely she heard Shockwave mention that her body seemed to be using the energon as soon as it got the glowing blue liquid.  
She was drank about 30 cubes before she stopped and promptly passed out.

[M]

Shockwave explained her sudden need for energon as it needing fuel in order to change it to suit the spark within.  
And it wasn't a few hours after she passed out that the alarm went off and Megatron was called to battle.

Yet another base had been discovered. This could have been due to it only being half done, but still. The Autobots were finding more and more of their bases, and he intended to put a stop to it.

Arriving on the battlefield in the swirl of green, he immediately grabbed and threw an Autobot back into the fray, taking out several more.  
A gutter all battle cry tore from him as he lunged into the fray.  
And it wasn't long before the Prime showed up to challenge him.  
“MEGATRON!” he heard over the crashes of metal bodies colliding with one another.  
He couldn't help but to grin, as he turned to face his nemesis.  
The two faced off, as per usual, everyone giving them a wide berth.  
Two leaders facing off usual decided the battle, but bringing Wreckers to a battle was bound to cause problems for the Decepticons. The Wreckers didn't play by the Autobot rules. They fought like Decepticons.  
And as he registered several sticky grenades pasted to his back, Megatron could only hope he would survive.

[Cons]

Megatron was on life support, and would be for a very long time. And in the meantime, Starscream was in charge...something that drove many Decepticons to take up daily prayers, hoping Primus would hear them.

Zaida however was in excruciating pain for nearly three days as her body changed.  
At the end, however a blatantly femme figure was the result.  
Hazel optics, peered out from a lavender faceplate, framed by a darker strip that swooped up to her fore helm creating a chevron the was vaguely tiara shaped. Two concave audio receptors sat on either side of her helm, a helm that bore heavy cords, in a hair like fashion. Her body was more feminine, but was heavily armored, her claws on her hands remained, while her peds were now wider squares, better for balancing the heavily armored body, and the bottom was covered in rubber to help with stealth.

With prompting, and tutoring the command staff managed to get her to transform.

When the last plate slid into its alternate place, before them stood a Winged Feline.  
The wings though metal resembled feathers. Large fangs were ready to shred along with her claws. A long, thick tail waved gently behind her.


End file.
